Danica Williams
Danica Williams is a daughter of Janus.Danica's profile on Demigod Power, Demigod Creator topic, post 1039. Appearance Danica has wavy, Lucca Light Brown hair( Light brown with hints of gold.) She has light brown eyes, and a pale,oval face with a beauty mark next to her left eye.She usually wear her camp tee with jeggings and sneakers. If its hot out side she wears shorts and laced sandals, if cold a jacket and boots. When she is not wearing her camp tee she wears tops. Her other side has dark brown eyes, pale oval face with the same beauty mark. But she has Straight hair, still Lucca Light Brown. Whenever she has a chance to dress however she wants she wears her camp tee and black shorts with black boots, she puts on dark makeup at times. If its hot out side she wears white shorts and converse, if cold a snow jacket and snow boots. When she is not wearing her camp tee she wears t-shirts. Personality Danica is very social and random, she loves to make people laugh and has a big sense of humor to the point of were she laughs at everything. She is not very good at lying and terrible at acting. She tries to be polite to everyone. Danica tries to laugh out her anger. Cry or laugh out her sadness.She can't stand loss and will get depressed, the more the person and/or thing was close to her the more depressed she gets, after a while she will go back to her cheerful ,weird self. Her other side is very seducing, and rude. She makes herself feel more important than everyone else. She doesn't laugh much and has a cold sense of humor, she usually wants to cause problems and drama. She is sassy. She screams out her anger and takes it out on people. She punches stuff when sad. Story (bio) Danica was made at the time with no bio, so it will be here soon. Fatal Flaw Danica's fatal flaw is that She doesn't take anything seriously. Evil Danica's fatal flaw is that she believes her self queen over all, believes herself better than anybody. Abilities & Items Powers : Both Danica's have different powers, the good one or the one that is usually in control has these: * Danica can see what is behind doors ,being a daughter of Janus, the god of doorways. * She can help people make choices. * She can provoke change (Drains her out though) * She can begin and end things(Would probably end up killing her) The other one, or the evil one has these: * She can open doors and/or gates. * Can make some one transition to what they will be in the future(Drains her out or kill her depending who it is) * Can begin and end things(Will kill her for sure) Weapons: A dagger made out of star steel, with a silver hilt that has the words Alpha(Beginning) and Omega( End) carved into it. You see Alpha when the "Good" Danica holds it and Omega when the "Bad" one holds it. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths: The good ones strengths: * Danica is great with the dagger. * She is a very fast learner * Good at making simple decisions that don't include choosing over people The bad one's strengths: * She is sneaky * Good with the dagger * Convincing Weaknesses : Good one's weaknesses: * Lying * Having to choose between people she cares about * Getting threaten * Her Family * Dust (She is allergic to it and sneezes around it) * Her "Other side" * Dirty Water * Being hurt * Digimon(Long story, she had nightmares about the show when she was small) Bad one's weaknesses: * Too proud at times * Getting caught red handed * People being very nice to her (It confuses her) * Her mother. * Digimon and dust( Same reason for the other Danica) * failing * Being forgotten Likes & Dislikes Likes: Good One: * Laughing * Seeing other People laugh * Decisions Bad One: * Betraying people * Sweets * Alcohol Dislikes : Good One: * Bullies * Depression and people being rude * Digimon and monsters Bad One: * Mortals * Immortals * Gods * Demigods * Sour stuff * Cleaning Trivia Created on July 23,2015 by Birdie, accepted by Sunny on July 24,2015 References Navigation Category:Females Category:Birdie's Characters Category:Roman Demigods Category:Demigods Category:Jana campers Category:Original Characters